


He Didn't Know

by inaudible_d



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inaudible_d/pseuds/inaudible_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun threw a congratulatory party for the newlyweds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Didn't Know

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348555) by [gurajiorasu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu). 



“Welcome, guys! Thank you for coming to this so-called pool party. Let’s have fun!” Jun greeted his guests. He managed to arrange a congratulatory pool party for the newlyweds. But actually, it was more of his pity party than a congratulatory party. His band mates were married to each other and he was the only one who’s left. That wasn’t a very pleasant feeling, but he decided to just be happy for the four of them and threw a pool party to congratulate them. The name Johnny Kitagawa was somehow enough to make him able to reserve the whole pool and the lounge by the poolside.

_It wasn’t easy to watch the love of my life marry someone else, but I guess this is the only choice that I have left. To properly congratulate them and genuinely be happy for them. He’s marrying my best friend after all._

Jun made his way to the table to grab a glass of beer. His eyes were scanning the place as he did so. The Hawaiian models he met earlier on their press conference spot were there. His mind was so clouded by the thought of his band mates got married to each other he happened to just invite anybody he met. Johnny wouldn’t mind that as long as there were no photos leaked and there were no girls. He already knew the rule by his heart.

One of the models was suddenly standing in front of him. Maybe not that sudden, but he was just too unfocused, watching Nino and Ohno glued themselves to each other and Sho and Aiba splashed water merrily, so it seemed so sudden for him.

“It must have been nice,” the model started to talk, “having an anniversary concert here at Hawaii,” he sipped his beer, “how do you like it here?”

Jun looked at the model with a forced smile on his face, “it’s nice. Hawaii is amazing,” he answered before sipping his beer. _Now I have both pleasant and painful memories here, it’s amazing indeed._

“They’re married, eh?” the model asked again, “what about you? Are you married too?”

“Nope. Not yet,” he sipped his beer again. _The love of my life, though, is over there, all merry and happy with his new husband._

“So... Girlfriend?” the model asked again.

“Not for now,” Jun answered, still unfocused.

“Sorry for the sudden question. But... are you straight?” the model cautiously threw the question.

Jun was surprised by that, he switched his glance to the model. “I could do both ways,” he shrugged. _Actually, this model looks decent enough. Taller than me, well built body, and I think he’s flirting with me. Maybe a good round of sex will be good. It won’t hurt anybody, right?_

“Hey. Could you help me? I forgot the snacks. It’s still inside. I’m going to take it but I’m going to need a hand to help,” Jun asked the model.

“No problem,” the model answered without thinking.

They made their way inside the lounge to get said snack. Jun wasn’t lying, the snacks were inside. It was just that he wasn’t completely honest about what kind of help he would need.

He led the way to the bar and gazed bitterly at a bowl of dip. The dip that he made with what Aiba and Sho bought at the supermarket earlier in the morning. He raided the cupboard for a big bowl for the chips, and he was grateful that the big bowl was on the top shelf of the cupboard.

“Sorry. Could you help me take that bowl?” he turned his face to the model, who just shrugged and moved closer to help him. Jun moved aside to give him easier access.

“Which one would you like me to take?” he asked Jun.

“The re... ah. Purple one. Thank you,” Jun answered with his eyes stuck to the bowl of dip. _I think I can use this._

The purple bowl was handed to Jun and he received it graciously. He put that on the bar island, opened a bag of chips, and emptied it to the bowl. He then took one chip and dipped it to the bowl of dip before directing it to the front of the model’s face.

“Would you try this and tell me if this is good enough?” he asked with a hint of teasing.

The model blinked in disbelief but he decided to play along. He opened his mouth to eat that chip from Jun’s hand. Jun was fast enough to ‘accidentally’ brushed the model’s side of the lips with the dip.

“Oops. Sorry,” Jun brushed his thumb against the stain on the model’s face and wiped it clean. He pulled his thumb closer to his own lips and licked it sensuously. He could see the model gulped nervously.

“What do you think,” Jun moved his body closer to the model’s, “about the dip?”

“It’s good,” the model answered coolly.

_Cool guy. I like it._ Jun moved his body closer until there was almost no space between their perfectly shaped abs. Jun could literally feel the model’s breath on his face. He tilted his face slightly to the right.

“It is? Then what do you think,” Jun moved closer, “about me?”

It all happened so fast. The model put his hands behind Jun’s neck and kissed him hard. Jun mirrored the movement. He then managed to pull Jun’s leg to circle his waist and pushed Jun to the top of the bar island. The model broke the kiss and moved to kiss Jun’s neck. He bit and sucked and Jun was sure there will be marks there tomorrow but he couldn’t care less. The more he could show it to the world the better, he thought.

“I can’t believe that I get to do this with Matsumoto Jun,” the model whispered in his ear.

Jun chuckled, “actually, I don’t even know your name,” he said, suddenly felt so stupid.

“I don’t mind being nameless,” the model replied, biting Jun’s ear.

There was a sudden pang that hit Jun right in his heart. _Nameless... name._

Suddenly, he didn’t feel like doing it anymore. Suddenly, his arousal was gone, replaced by a hollowing pain on his chest. He pushed the model’s body from his.

“Sorry... I don’t think I can do this,” he said slowly. _Stupid._

“Hm? Why?” the model looked offended.

“I just. Can’t. Sorry. Can you please go now?” Jun covered his face with his hand. _Stupid._

“What?!” the model raised his tone.

“Just go now or I’ll call the security to escort you and your friends to leave,” Jun shouted. His hand was still covering his face, “just go! Go!”

The model was still irritated, but he seemed like he didn’t want to deal with the security so he walked out of the lounge and back to the pool. Jun could hear him cursing on his way.

Jun lay down on the bar island. His mind was a total mess by then.

“Shit,” he cursed. _What have you done to me, Sakurai Sho?_


End file.
